Thaddeus
Thaddeus was the archenemy of Jacob Prestor until he managed to destroy Prestor through the agency of Edward. He is an old Vampire, of the Sixth Generation, created during the Roman age around the time of Christ, and is a being of immense, though subtle. power. He is a survivor of centuries of the Jyhad, and the long years of war have left their toll. He is now quite insane by human standards, although less so by those of the Kindred. His insanity takes the form of an obsession about preserving his own undead life by whatever means possible. One facet of his madness is his dread that Roman gods he sacrificed to as a mortal are tired of waiting for him and are beginning to seek out his life. He is terrified of this, and seeks to pacify them however he may. For the last century, this has taken the form of sacrifices to the gods, each in turn, with increasing frequency (the gods are getting impatient, or so he thinks). The source of these sacrifices is the herds of cattle near wherever his current lair is. He is also firmly convinced that by searching out old places and relics of power and learning their secrets he can make himself safe from the attentions of those Kindred who are his elders, and to this end he travels the Earth seeking out such things. It was during one such expedition in France that he learned of Prestor and his research. Thaddeus’ madness would allow no other course but the elimination of the threat Pasteur and his theoretical vaccine presented. He dared not strike directly, since such activity might draw the attention of other Methuselahs, the exact beings he feared would obtain the vaccine. Long years as a pawn of older Cainites were put to good use, as subtly and through intermediaries, he worked to destroy Prestor. He finally succeeded in Denver. The tactics Thaddeus used to make Prince Edward his pawn are common enough in both Vampire and human circles. He first discovered what Edward’s own preoccupations were (in this case, his hatred of rebellion), and played on those fears. As a Vampire, of course, he had certain advantages in this mere humans do not, and used his Disciplines well in stirring Edward to action. Of course, soon after the disposal of Prestor, he learned of the serums and the new vampires Prestor had created using them. He knew then and there that he must obtain these serums at all costs lest powers greater than he obtain them. With the serums and the secret of their creation uncovered, Thaddeus could create a near endless army of vampires under his influence to do his bidding. His attempt to retrieve the serums by force were foiled however when Koln, Clover, and Ruby defeated him in the Riverside Cemetery just outside of Denver with the help of Lacey and Prince Edward himself. He has since fled to location unknown. 'Appearance' Thaddeus is a slight man, 5'5" or so. His hideously deformed face features an extremely prominent Roman nose. References External links *Vampire: The Masquerade's Link on Wikipedia. * The Official Vampire: The Masquerade Website Category:Characters